


I'm not cleaning that up

by AuthorChristina



Series: Fast Lane [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorChristina/pseuds/AuthorChristina
Summary: A one shot based in the Fast Lane world





	I'm not cleaning that up

Bucky moaned as Dayton’s tongue was shoved deeper in his ass. 

He couldn’t believe he had cleaned up a damn coffee stain that Dayton had spilled in his Lamborghini. Bucky was his mechanic, not his maid. Yet he had cleaned it up. Why? Because Dayton promised to eat his ass and Bucky loved eating his ass.

Dayton slapped his ass, sucking his rim as he thrust his tongue in Bucky. He groped his ass, spreading his cheeks apart and shoving his face more into Bucky’s ass. He shoves his tongue deeper, pushing in a finger.

“Ah fuck,” Bucky moaned, reaching down to grasp his cock. He strokes himself as Dayton eats his ass.

He whimpers, his orgasm building as another finger is added to his ass. He bites his lip, holding back a loud moan as he cums, painting the side of Dayton’s car with his cum.

Dayton pulls away and stands up, he grinds his cock between Bucky’s ass cheeks. He thrust hard, it not taking much before he cums and marks up Bucky’s ass with his cum. 

He kisses Bucky’s shoulder.

“You’re cleaning your cum off my car as well. With your tongue.”


End file.
